The present invention relates to a method for driving the shuttles of a wave-shed loom by reed blades which, during operation, in their entirety press against the transport edge of the shuttles and carry out a ripple or undulating movement in a direction advancing over the width of the loom.
In known wave-shed looms, in which the shuttles are driven by means of swingable reed blades, relatively high frictional forces occur between the transport edge of the shuttles and the reed blades. This leads, on the one hand, to the transport edges of the plastic shuttles becoming so greatly worn that they show sawtooth-like scorings after a relatively short period of operation, as a result of which the shuttles become unusable. On the other hand, the high frictional forces can have the result that in those types of machines in which the shuttles are not guided during their insertion movement by a special guide comb but merely by the warp yarns, the shuttles assume an oblique position and emerge upward or downward out of the warp yarns.